Prince Ali
|year = 1992 |dlc = November 25, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |nogm = 2 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |gc = Red/Bay of Many/Dodger Blue/Lavender |pc = / / / |lc = Blue |mashup= On all devices |pictos= 61 (Classic) 99 (Mashup) |audio = |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Yoni Jayl (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4) |dura = 2:57 }} "Prince Ali" by Robin Williams, (covered by Disney’s Aladdin), is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are basically (in order): Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, and Genie (from the movie Aladdin). P1 P1 is Aladdin. He has black hair under a red oriental cap, a lilac vest over his shirtless torso, a red glove, white baggy pants with a red belt and bare feet. After the first chorus, his outfit switches to an emperor-like attire, composed of a white hat with a blue feather, a white dress with baggy sleeves and golden highlights, white baggy pants, a white cape which inside part is bluish, and golden clogs. P2 P2 is Jasmine. She has black hair in a long braid, a turquoise cap, gold earrings, a golden necklace, a turquoise bra, a blue glove, turquoise baggy pants, and golden clogs. P3 P3 is Jafar. He wears a black hat with a red arrow and two golden stripes, a black goatee, a black robe with spiky shoulders and some red highlights, a black cape which inside part is red, a light blue glove, and black shoes. He holds a golden scepter during the entire routine. P4 P4 is the Genie. He has a small tuft of hair on his head, tied by a golden ring, a pair of dog-like ears, dense black eyebrows, a hooked nose, a black goatee, golden earrings, a shirtless torso, two golden bracelets, a purple glove, blue pants with a red belt, and golden clogs. PrinceAli JDU Coach 1.png|P1 PrinceAli JDU Coach 2.png|P2 PrinceAli JDU Coach 3.png|P3 PrinceAli JDU Coach 4.png|P4 Background Aladdin runs up to rub a golden lamp, which spews out the official Aladdin logo. The song starts in the streets of Agrabah. It later goes inside the palace when it starts to speed up. Finally, the routine takes place in the Cave of Wonders when the most dramatic increase of the tempo starts. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are left-to-right Wave Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Pose accordingly (Note that you need to pose fast): * P1: Put your arms on your hips. * P2: Put your left arm up and your right arm under straight. * P3: Cross your arms. * P4: Point to the left zapping P1 to his suit. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1, except for P4, who opens his arms. This is slower than Gold Move 1. Prince ali gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Prince ali gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Princeali_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Princeali_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *This is the first song from a film in Just Dance 2014. It is from the film Aladdin ''and is succeeded by: **Flashdance ... What A Feeling'' from Flashdance. **''Ghostbusters'' from the 1984 film of the same name. *This is the first Disney song featured in the game. It is followed by Let It Go. *This is the third song that came from an annimated franchise after This is Halloween and Istanbul. It is followed by Let It Go. **However, this is the first to actually appear in the movie’s main context. *When the routine starts, P4 appears without his legs, but when he starts dancing, they appear. At the end of the routine, they disappear again. Gallery Game Files Princeali cover generic.png|''Prince Ali'' PrinceAli Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach PrinceAli Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|album background Others 04 Agrabah.jpg|Agrahab street background 03 Caverne.jpg|Cave of Wonders background 02 Palace.jpg|Palace background Videos Official Music Video Aladdin - Prince Ali -High Quality- Prince Ali (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Disney's Aladdin Prince Ali Category:Disney Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2014